Fathers, Sons, Family, Friends
by Tristifico
Summary: My version of what happens after the end of the anime. Now that new developments have changed the position that others hold in their lives, it's time for the new generation to take over their fathers. Rating may go up later.


I kinda have mixed feelings about this: this story that I might, just might go on writing has so much space for me to explore the intriguing of Ouran High, but I know that I always (ALWAYS!) lack the determination to finish my work.

That's partly because I'm more of a spontaneous writer; that is, I need to get into writing moods (which more often than not happen at 1am!) before I can write anything. Now I'm going through a relaxed, productive period, which explains the 3 one-shots and one poem that I've written within 24 hours, but it'll probably be a dry spell for months at a go later.

_

* * *

_

**Fathers, Sons, Family, Friends.**

_There are two men in the elaborately decorated room, but darkened room, that reeks of wealth and opulence. The lines on the two men's faces are starting to become prominent, be it through worry or aging, but they still carry themselves proudly. _

"_Do you know what that means? He found it- the thing which is more valuable. It's probably thanks to Tamaki-kun."_

"_We somehow came to be rivals. Maybe we can get along now…"_

"_Yes… I wish we can get along- just like our sons."_

_There is a slight pause, before the dark-haired man speaks again. His voice is toned to a perfectly polite pitch, however, it veils an iron will behind it. _

"_Oh yes- I wanted to make one thing clear. The special student, Fujioka Haruhi- I'm thinking about marrying her to Kyouya in the future. Please don't forget about that."_

"_As I thought, we won't be able to get along. I will hand over everything but that to you." _

_And their sons dance with the girl in question in the cobbled square, reveling in the bright showers of fireworks above their heads that casts a merry glow on everyone's face, while the school clock stands over them benignly. _

_For now, they can be blissfully unaware of everything except dancing._

* * *

Tamaki was surprised when his father waited for him after the school dance was finished. 

He spotted his father from afar- even though it was night and his father stood under a large tree, there was no mistaking the figure in the distinctive white suit and the manner of his carriage.

He was so elated that his father had finally given him a sign of recognition that the stern face of his father suddenly appeared loving (however, no one else would have agreed with Tamaki). In that instant, Tamaki would have forgiven his father for anything, even for ignoring him for his entire life. After all, Tamaki was the living, walking wound of the failed romance between his father and his mother.

"Bye, Tamaki-kun!" He turned around and smiled to his usual customers who were now also being escorted to their cars by all manner of maids and bodyguards, and watched them giggle and shoot him shy smiles.

"Come, let's go." Instantly, the voice of his father broke any hold the girls might have had over Tamaki's attention, and with a last grin, Tamaki turned around and followed his father into the car.

It was only when they were cruising at a smooth speed that the high Tamaki was in lessened, and he realized, with a small start, that this was the first time he had rode with his father in a car that was presumably going- home? Would _home _be Suou Mansion #1, or #2? But-

Tamaki's hopes were violently shattered when the car pulled up to a large mansion, but there was no way it could compare with the Suou family's enormous main mansion. _So it is to be #2, as ever. _He stepped out of the car, not even waiting for the chauffeur to open the door for him, and was fully intending to hide in a corner of his room once he got into his house.

With a "Goodnight, son" his father's car drove off, and Tamaki was momentarily depressed before his cheerful nature took over. _So what if Dad doesn't let me stay at #1 yet? He's already acknowledged me more tonight than he ever did._

With that thought, Tamaki nearly skipped up the stairs of his house, stopping only (and fruitlessly attempting to ascend the steps gracefully) when his housekeeper shot him a very, _very_, dirty look. It promised more lessons on etiquette the next day.

But even that couldn't dampen his spirits. He had danced with Haruhi, he had been acknowledged by his father, he had even been on the same level as his Dad, even if it was only for a while-

He was happy.

* * *

Kyouya was equally surprised when his father waited for him after the school dance was finished. His surprise, however, was immediately followed by a swift mental calculation: Why did his father stay back? Was there any deeper meaning? 

Both entered the large, black car, and it moved off almost like a large feline stalking its prey. _How appropriate, _Kyouya thought, but now was not the time to focus on such things. He had to treasure every nanosecond he spent with his father; but the main focus had shifted from wanting to be appointed his father's heir to being a son and equal to his father.

His father turned to face him, and a look communicated everything that needed to be said between father and son. But this time, unusually, his father decided to go further.

"Kyouya," he said, "I'm sure you know that the Ootori corporation was saved from being bought over by the Tonnerre family through, ah, rather _extraordinary circumstances_," and Kyouya let a little smirk travel over his face, since he understood that by those two words the balance of power was essentially his. Now, he was sure that he did not have to worry about being chosen as his father's heir already. After all, the corporation was his, and his father was only its protector until he died. Kyouya had enough respect for his father, at least, to ensure that the whole family did not lose face.

The rest of the ride was silent, as both father and son pondered over their new position in each other's lives. That night, as Kyouya lay in bed, he considered that that was possibly the best night he'd had in ages.

He definitely wasn't that ungrateful to complain about what he'd been given.

* * *

Review! (and I might continue if I have the time) 


End file.
